A New Beginning (Part 2)
by VDStar
Summary: Continuing on from part 1. Check Part 1 for the details.


****

A New Beginning (Part 2)  


Doubar watched his younger brother nervously as he took hold of the tiller. Sinbad hadn't been eating at all since Maeve had gone. Thank Allah that they were almost upon the island. Then they'll go ashore find Maeve or find Sinbad some other kind of company.

"Doubar?"

Doubar's head shot up as he looked at who spoke to him. His stare stiffened a little as he saw Bryn.  
  
"Yes Bryn?"

"I was just checking to make sure everything is alright. Is there anything I can do to make us get to the island faster? Sinbad isn't talking to me."

"He isn't talking to anyone Bryn."

"Yes he is. He's talking to Dermott."

"Now how could he do that?"

"Oh well. Umm I just figured he was talking to Dermott that's all." Bryn answered flustered.

"Why don't you just go down below and get some lunch before we go ashore. Tell Firouz to bring up my portion and Sinbad's. That boy's gonna eat even if I have to shove it down his throat."

Bryn smiled softly and went down below.

Sinbad stood at the bow of the ship talking to Dermott.

~They're all worried about you my friend.~

~I know that Dermott, but none of them cared for Maeve like I did.~

~I cared for her a lot Sinbad~

~Aye. Sorry I spoke before I had time to think about what I was saying.~

~That's alright.~

~Have you been able to hear her thoughts yet? Is she all right?~

~No my friend. Nothing yet. We both have to understand that there is a possibility that she will not return. You have to understand that Sinbad~

~Don't you talk to me like that! You should be out there looking for her!~

~Yelling at me won't help the situation~

"Go look for her!" Sinbad yelled outloud

Dermott squawked annoyed and flew off. Doubar walked over to his brother with a plate of food.

"Who were you talking to Sinbad?"

"Just Dermott Doubar. No one else."

"Oh I see. Here's your lunch."

"I'm not hungry right now Doubar."

"You haven't eaten since Maeve fell overboard. Little brother if you think you will set one foot on that island you have better have eaten something. Otherwise be prepared to be left aboard the ship."

"This is my ship Doubar. I am captain. You have no power over me."

"Oh yeah. When was the last time I whooped you?"

"Alright Doubar I will eat, but no more talk about leaving me behind. Maeve is on that island." He hesitated. "She has to be."

Doubar turned away from his brother who was now looking out to the island sadly.

~Well at least he's eating~ Doubar thought as he watched Sinbad take a bite from his lunch tray.

A few Hours later:

Sinbad flew out of the longboat calling "Maeve! Maeve where are you?"

He ran up and down the beach looking for the other half of himself. The rest of the crew followed at a close distance, yet far enough to give Sinbad space. Bryn tagged behind the others feeling a little scared.

~What happens when she comes back? Sinbad will never accept me again after what happened. What will she do? Will she cast a spell on me? Will she kill me? Or would she be nice and understand what happened. Understand what I was going through at the time.~

Dermott squawked above Bryn

~What is it Dermott?~

~If you're so scared about what Sinbad will do why don't you put your mind at ease and ask him. Talk to him~

~Dermott he will have nothing to do with me. Not after what I did to her. I broke his heart and if she's dead then what will happen? What will Sinbad do to me?~

~He would have to mourn. The crew will protect you until he is in his normal mind. Right now his mind is clouded with grief. Yet it is the grief that she is missing. Not that she is dead.~

~She's not dead.~ came the thought into both Dermott's and Bryn's minds.

"Who was that?" Bryn asked aloud.

~No one.~ Dermott said as he flew off.

Dermott flew to Sinbad and landed on his rainbow bracelet.  


~How do you know that she is not dead my friend?~

~That question is easy to answer Dermott. For if she was dead I would be too. My soul would die longing for it's mate. I will only be a shell of the man I once was. Before I took to women and ale to find myself again, but I only found hate and evil. Then the light returned with my love and my soul. Yet now that light is gone, yet my soul remains. She has to be alive. Otherwise I would be dead as well. In all meaning of the word I would be dead.~

~I hope your right my friend. She is my sister, but last time she was with Dim Dim. You knew that yet you said you died~

~I knew she was with Dim Dim, but I had no idea where Dim Dim was. I wasn't getting any closer to finding either one of them so I felt as if I never would. This time I know Maeve is close. It's almost as if I can feel her. We have to find her Dermott. We just have to.~

~Aye. We have to find her~

Dermott quietly flew off Sinbad's bracelet and soared into the sky scouting ahead. Doubar came up to his little brother. 

"You and Dermott getting along all of a sudden?"

"We have bonded over a special woman."

"Oh I see. Little brother, what if she isn't here? What will you do?"

"She has to be here Doubar, but if she isn't. Then I turn the Nomad over to you. I cannot continue to captain a ship with so many memories. I have lost so much to that sea and if I lose Maeve to it once and for all. Well then I wont give it the chance to take me as well. I will decide my fate."

"Aye. But you can't leave the Nomad. She's your ship."

"I know that Doubar."

Sinbad looked into the sky and noticed that night was about to fall.

"We'll camp here for the night and then start again at the first light." He called to the others.

Everyone stopped and made camp. Doubar sat down next to his brother trying to cheer him up.

"You know little brother. You promised me you'd tell me why we all of a sudden got beds. You promised it'd be a funny story and since this may be one of the last times we sit together I'd like to hear it."

Sinbad softly laughed. "I got the beds for Maeve." He said softly.

"You did?"

"Yes. I decided to buy the beds after the first time I slipped into her room. She was asleep, but I wanted company so I thought I'd just lie down next to her and hold her until I felt better. Well as it turned out you couldn't fit two people into the hammock so the hammock flipped and the two of us fell out hitting the floor pretty hard I might add." He said smiling. "She yelled and me for knocking her out of bed, but we ended up going to my cabin and falling asleep in my bed. At that time I decided to buy her a bed so if I ever slipped into her room for a night I wouldn't have to wake her to come to my room so we could be together. We could just stay in either room. It would've made sneaking around easier on the both of us."

"That still doesn't explain why the rest of us got beds little brother."

"Isn't it obvious? If I had just bought Maeve a bed you all would've figured out what was going on so I decided to buy beds for all of my top crew members and still get what I originally wanted."

"Aye I see now. That was a good plan little brother."

"Aye I thought so at the time. I had even planned when to give her the bed, but then she got taken away from me." Sinbad said with the sadness he was feeling creep into his voice. "But I decided to give you your beds anyway and put Maeve's away until she returned."

"Aye I see. So when did you and Maeve finally admit your feelings for each other?"

"The Vorgon."

"Pardon?"

"After the kiss we went back to the ship and Maeve and I sat awake through most of the night admitting our feelings. Just talking. Telling each other the truth. Getting it all out in the open. The night after that I went to her bed and decided on beds for all and then after that we were together every night. And then the last time we saw Rumia I feared I'd lose her so I was about to kiss her goodbye, but Firouz interrupted. I was so worried I'd lose her without being able to tell her I loved her."

"You never told her?"

"Oh I told her. Of course I told her, but I never had the chance to prove it to her. We didn't want to rush things, and then I thought I'd lose her, without really telling her how much I loved her. Prove it to her so to speak. She knew my feelings from my words, I never had the chance to prove them."

Doubar sensing the sloping attitude of his brother decided to change the subject talking about the different flavors of ale. Sinbad smiled softly and laughed quietly a few times, but his heart was not in the jovial mood. He soon excused himself and went to sleep. 

Doubar sat down next to Rongar and looked into the man's questioning stare.

"He says he's tired that's all. At least we know where he is. I have first watch. Tell the others whoever has watch to make sure they watch Sinbad. I don't want him to go sneaking off looking for someone he isn't going to find."

Rongar silently nodded then took Doubar's hand and placed to on his heart

"Yes he loves her Rongar. Now go, go to sleep."

Rongar nodded and went to sleep.

The Next Morning:

"Come one everyone up! We've gotta get going!" Sinbad yelled. Everyone slowly awoke grumbling loudly.

"Sinbad is this necessary?" asked Firouz

"Of course it is! We have to find Maeve!"

"Ah yes almost forgot. Well come one everyone let's get going! Sinbad's looking for Maeve."

Everyone cleared camp and started walking in the forest. A few hours later they cam upon a small village nestled into a valley between two mountains.

Sinbad walked around the village a little before returning to the others.

"She's here"

"What Sinbad?"

"Doubar you have to believe me. She's here I can feel her. I just don't know where she is."

Just then a guard came running out of a nearby tavern screaming and holding his arm to his side

"A witch!" he screamed! "The wench is a witch!" 

Sinbad and the others quickly ran into the tavern to see Maeve fighting ten of the other guards. Two had her arms pinned to her side while a third repeatedly punched her in the stomach.   
  
"Get your grimy hands off of her!" yelled Sinbad as he quickly knocked the guard punching Maeve down with the hilt of his sword. The two other guards let go of Maeve and advanced on Sinbad. Maeve slumped down against the wall.

"Come one boys. Fight someone your own size." Sinbad taunted.

Doubar came behind the guards and bashed their heads together.

"Nice timing big brother."

"Mother always said I had the gift of impeccable timing."

"Well she was right." Sinbad smiled as he hurried over to Maeve.

"Maeve, Maeve. It's me Sinbad. Maeve please wake up."

Maeve slowly stirred.

"That's right love. That's it nice and slow."

"Sinbad?" Came the soft question.  
  
"Yes love it's me."

She pulled him down so she could whisper in his ear "What took you so long?" she smiled weakly at him

"Sorry love, we got a little lost."

Sinbad carefully picked Maeve up and ordered the crew to return to the ship.

On the Nomad:

Sinbad set Maeve down in his cabin as Firouz took over her heath

"Well Maeve it looks like you've got quite the bump on the head and you're a little malnourished, but we can fix that. All I can say is get some rest. Sinbad will you watch over Maeve while I make something that'll help her sleep?"

"No problem Firouz."

Firouz hurried out of the room as Sinbad sat down next to Maeve on the bed and took her hand in his.

"I thought I lost you again."

"Sinbad. You could never lose me. I wouldn't leave that easily."

"I thought you did. I thought that I had just gotten you back and I had lost you again."

"I wouldn't leave you."

"You wouldn't if you had a choice, you didn't choose to get knocked overboard."

"It was all a big misunderstanding. I'm sure in a few weeks everything will be fine."

"I love you Maeve."

"I love you Sinbad."

Just then Firouz came in with the potion that would help Maeve sleep. As her eyes started to close Maeve whispered to Sinbad "Please don't leave me. Stay until I fall asleep." 

"I would never dream of leaving."

Maeve soon fell asleep and Sinbad quietly slipped out of her room. He passed Bryn in the hall and gave her a nod of acknowledgement. Bryn started to say something, but Sinbad passed right by her.

~Why does he do that to me? I want to tell him I'm sorry and that I still love him. I want to give him another chance to claim my heart. He already has it, but I know that deep down inside him he knows that I have his.~

~Don't think like that Bryn.~

"Dermott what are you doing here?"

~Stop shouting. I'm watching over my sister while Sinbad gets something to eat. Bryn you said it yourself you understood what Sinbad told you. Now it sounds like your plotting to take him back. I thought knocking Maeve overboard was an accident.~

~It was an accident Dermott. She wasn't suppose to fall overboard and miss the brunt of my attack. She was supposed to get the brunt of the attack then fall overboard~

~Bryn! Listen to yourself! What if Sinbad heard this! What would he think? You sound like you did up top a few days back. You're blind with jealousy. Bryn you can do better then Sinbad. He is a great man, yes, but his heart belongs to my sister as hers does to him. You have to understand that. Their souls and their fates intertwined lifetimes before this one. They are only following the path of love their souls have followed for ages.~

~You're saying they've lived before?~

~All I'm saying is their lives are intertwined. You can't come between that Bryn. No matter how much you try. It's tie that cannot be broken.~

Bryn quickly walked into her area of the main crew room and shut the sheet.

~Hmph. Dumb bird thinks he knows everything. He's just taking his sister's side. And Sinbad. Well Sinbad feels that he owes her the feeling of love until she gets use to a sailor's life again. Then he will return to my bed. He knows that, that is where he belongs.~

Sinbad walked into the galley greeted by cheers from fellow crewmembers. 

"What is this?" he asked

"Well we figured it was time to celebrate you joining the living again."

"Oh. I'm just here for dinner then I am going back to Maeve. Friouz what would be all right for Maeve to eat?"

"As long as she takes small bites anything soft. Aye bring her down a little ale. It'll help with that headache she'll get when she awakes."

"Thanks Firouz." Sinbad took his and Maeve's plates back to his cabin. He seated himself next to Maeve he took her hand in his and she stirred at the pressure.

"Mmm. What did you bring me?"

"Just dinner love. Here drink this." He hands her the ale. "Firouz says it'll help make the headache go away."

"Aye. Thank you Sinbad."

Sinbad took Maeve's other hand in his

"Maeve. Why didn't you sense what was going to happen?"

"Because Bryn isn't evil. Just hurt. She has to get over that hurt to accept the inevitable."

"Aye. Yet it seems she has changed. She is distant meaner."

"Like you haven't changed. Sinbad, what did you do after I feel overboard."

"I jumped in after you."

"After that."

"I looked for you."

"After that."

"I let Doubar take me below."

"What did you say to Bryn?"

"I, I told her to go away."

"Did you give her a chance to explain?"

"No."

"You should give her that chance Sinbad. Maybe she was taken over by something. You told me before she was a very kind woman. The woman that knocked me overboard was pure evil."

"Aye. I'll go talk to Bryn now. You go back to sleep. You need your rest."

"Aye aye captain."

"Sleep tight love."

Maeve closed her eyes and soon fell back to sleep as Sinbad walked to Bryn's room.

"Bryn?" he called out before entering the crew's quarters.

"Yes Sinbad?"

"Can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure. What about?"

"Why did you knock Maeve overboard?"

"I don't know what happened. One minute I was going to talk to you two about something and then the next a fit of rage came over me. I wasn't attacking like myself yelling like a harpy. And then all of a sudden I felt the power come from within me and then I saw her go over. I saw the look of pure horror in your eyes right before you went in after her. Right after you went in I came out of it. Almost as if I did something I wanted to do."

But Sinbad I never wanted to knock her overboard."

"I know that now Bryn, but why? Why were you jealous? You told me your understood what was happening with Maeve and I."

"I thought I did, but then I realized I only felt loved when you and I were together. I thought that if I lost you no one would ever love me."

"Bryn that's not true. You're a lovely woman and you'll find yourself a nice man to settle down with. I'm not that man though. I will never settle down and I know in my heart that no matter where I go Maeve will be there at my side. I don't think you would be though. I think you'd settle down and live in one village instead of traveling the seas your whole life. The seas are my life Bryn and Maeve is my life. The two go hand in hand. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sinbad. I know now that it could never work between us. Now go. Go back to her."

"Aye. Good night Bryn. See you tomorrow."

"Aye. Good night Sinbad."

Sinbad quickly walked out of the room and back into his. Where he found his Celtic still asleep. He slowly stripped off his shirt and slid into the bed beside her. He put his arms around her holding her tight as if afraid if he let go she would be gone.

The Next Morning:

Sinbad awoke to find Maeve still in his arms. He got up out of bed and retrieved his shirt. He leaned over and gave Maeve a quick kiss on the cheek. She stirred and smiled up at him.

"Well good morning sailor."

"Morning love. Did you sleep well."

"Very well actually. I felt you near me and I knew I was safe."

Maeve got up from bed and wrapped her arms around Sinbad's waist.

"Now this is home." She whispered into his back.

Sinbad took her hand and lightly kissed it as he led her up top. 

The couple emerged to see the crew of the Nomad hard at work. Doubar was at tiller while Rongar and Firouz coiled rope. Bryn sat a little away deep in thought.

Then suddenly came a evil laughter. 

Sinbad looked around and saw Rumia misting in front of him

"Oh isn't this touching? The peasant witch has returned to her sea dog. Oh I think I'm gonna lose my breakfast."

"Rumia what are you doing here?" yelled Sinbad

"I'm here to get my sister."

"Your sister?" asked Maeve

"Yes my sister. She has been here the whole time. Lost yet now I have found her and I will restore her memory to her. Come Bryn. We have work to do."

"What?" Bryn asked. "What do you mean your sister? I don't know you."

"Oh yes you do. You just don't remember. That little man Dim Dim took your memory after he took you away from father. But now I have found you and I will retrieve your memory and with the two of us united again we can bring father back and take over the world!"

With that Rumia misted away Bryn with her.

"What's going on? Rumia took Bryn!" cried Firouz

"Rumia took her sister Firouz."

"Her sister? Bryn is Rumia's sister?"

"It seems so." Maeve said dryly

"Well we must get her back!"

"Firouz she's Rumia's sister. She's evil."

"No Sinbad! She may be the sister, but there is something about Bryn! Something good. We must get her back!"

"We don't know where to look Firouz."

"Well we'll figure something out. If Rumia gets Bryn to join her the two will be unstoppable! We have to stop Rumia from giving Bryn her full memory!"

"Are you sure about this Firouz? Are you sure Rumia can unleash a power?"

"Ask Maeve."

Sinbad turned questioningly to Maeve.

"If Bryn is truly Rumia's sister and she agrees to join her and raise Tuork. Let's just say the world as we know it will no longer exist."

"Fine then we stop Rumia from getting Bryn to join her."

"It won't be that easy."

"Why not?"  


"Bryn has been scorned Sinbad. She feels the anger the darkness in her. All Rumia has to do is push the right buttons and Bryn's hers."

"Well then we'll stop her from pushing those buttons."

Sinbad looked to the heavens

"Dermott! Scout ahead and find where Bryn is!"

The bird squawked and flew off. Sinbad turned back to Maeve and said dryly

"Well here we go again"

****

To Be Continued

Extra: All my fics can be found on my website in case you want to check there if fan fiction.net isn't working.


End file.
